


Make a wish

by opposablethumbs



Series: Micromarvel [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, M/M, challenge 1, micromarvel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 18:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9397616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opposablethumbs/pseuds/opposablethumbs
Summary: Subtlety is not a Stark trait.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble for micromarvel challenge 1. Come join in over on [Tumblr](https://micromarvel.tumblr.com/post/156116573229/challenge-1-age-is-only-a-number).

“Well,” said Steve, drawing Tony to one side, “you’re not subtle, I’ll give you that.”

Tony, champagne flute in one hand, attempted to look innocent. “Whatever do you mean?”

Steve’s eyebrow tipped up. “The cake? The words ‘blow me’ written in frosting?”

“It’s your birthday,” Tony replied with a shrug. “There’s cake. There’s candles. You blow them out.”

“Uh-huh,” said Steve, crossing his arms.

Tony’s gaze wavered for a moment, falling from Steve’s eyes to his lips to his chest and back up. “Yeah, okay,” he conceded. “So?”

Steve leaned in, feeling Tony’s breath hitch against his cheek. “Maybe later.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Maybe Later](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9410192) by [cleo4u2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleo4u2/pseuds/cleo4u2)




End file.
